


Forbidden Temptation

by BeniciHOE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Betaed, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dad!ben, Daddy Kink, Daughter!Rey, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fantasizing, Incest, No Underage Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rey is 18, Student!Rey, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eating pussy, professor!ben, read the tags, there is incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE
Summary: Rey sat in her father's, Ben Solo’s, summer session history class at the local community college where he'd been a professor for the past ten years. This was the third day she'd gone to campus with her dad. He'd said it would be better if she just tried to blend in like she was just another college girl getting more credits over the summer. The eighteen-year-old leaned back against her seat, fully aware of how good she looked in a loose, white miniskirt that set off the deep tan of her smooth legs. Her legs were crossed and her skirt was riding dangerously high on her svelte, bronze thighs...The idea of turning him on so much that he'd get hard right there in class made the hot-blooded teenager's pulse race. After an unexpected incident at home a few nights ago, Rey discovered she had the capability of making her father's cock hard as a rock, and it had been nearly impossible to think about anything else ever since.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106
Collections: House Dadam





	Forbidden Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...I would never be able to get any of my fics done without the help of my beautiful amazing Kay <3 love her - she's amazing!
> 
> So many people helped me beta this fic so kudos to them because this would be shit otherwise <3

Rey sat in her father's, Ben Solo’s, summer session history class at the local community college where he'd been a professor for the past ten years. This was the third day she'd gone to campus with her dad. He'd said it would be better if she just tried to blend in like she was just another college girl getting more credits over the summer. The eighteen-year-old leaned back against her seat, fully aware of how good she looked in a loose, white miniskirt that set off the deep tan of her smooth legs. Her legs were crossed and her skirt was riding dangerously high on her svelte, bronze thighs. 

It made Rey smile every time she caught her handsome father stealing a look at her legs. She was impressed that he could do that and still seem to keep his mind on his lecture, even though there were at least four other girls in the class doing the same thing. Even though the professor's eyes drifted toward the others sometimes, they always came back to Rey.

She was also wearing a brief, black sports bra with spaghetti straps that hugged her tits snugly, letting a generous amount of her smooth, young cleavage show. Her one concession to modesty was the pale pink blouse she was wearing over the bra which was knotted together just under her boobs. Her long chestnut hair was flowing loosely around her shoulders as she made doodles in her notebook, pretending she was paying attention to her father's lecture. She heard most of what he was saying, but she was more focused on the way his lean, toned body moved as he paced around the room.

Only one or two of Professor Solo’s colleagues knew that Rey was his daughter. He wanted her to be seen as just another regular student in class. 

Her eyes were constantly dropping to the crotch of the man's snug jeans in deep appreciation of the generous package inside them. Although she'd never seen her father's cock in the flesh, so to speak, she had firsthand knowledge of how big and hard he could get. 

The idea of turning him on so much that he'd get hard right there in class made the hot-blooded teenager's pulse race. After an unexpected incident at home a few nights ago, Rey discovered she had the capability of making her father's cock hard as a rock, and it had been nearly impossible to think about anything else ever since.

Ben and Bazine, Rey's stepmother, had been hanging out with another couple at home. Rey had only gone in to join them a few times, spending most of the evening in her room. 

As all of the adults were getting a little tipsy, Rey had gone in and sat on her father's lap. She'd only been wearing a tight pair of booty shorts and a T shirt. She’d caught Bazine flashing her dirty looks when she thought no one was looking, and within a couple of minutes, the teenager felt her father's cock steadily growing long and hard against her perky ass.

Rey had squirmed and ground her ass against her father's hard cock as much as she could get away with in front of other people, staying there until her pussy started to get wet. Eventually she’d gotten off of her dad's lap and gone to her room to finger her throbbing slit, wondering if anyone could tell how hard he was after she’d left. His cock had felt so big she didn't know how he could ever hide his bulge.

Now, as she sat in her father's classroom, Rey was impressed that Ben actually made history sound interesting, unlike the teachers she was used to. They had all been excruciatingly boring, but her father was so much better. He was much better looking, for one thing. He wasn't even thirty-seven years old yet, although he looked much younger. 

Rey wondered if she'd still think her father was so interesting if she weren't in love with him. But she was, and the reason wasn't just his good looks or amazing cock. It was just the way he was.. Even on the rare occasions when he was mad at her, he managed to make her feel like she was special and the most important thing in his life. All of her friends told her how lucky she was, and she just smiled and agreed, never admitting her true feelings. They'd definitely think she'd lost her mind if they knew how she really felt about him.

It had always been like that, her feelings for him a carefully kept secret, but now that Rey had the looks and body that turned men's heads wherever she went, she could tell how Ben was noticing her too. She loved every second of his attention, and now all she could think about was taking their relationship to a whole new level. She didn't care if he was her father, and hopefully outfits like the one she was wearing now would make him want to do more than just look.

The girl realized she'd been spoiled having had her father all to herself for most of her life. Her mother had died when she was young and she could barely remember her, but two years ago, Ben got married again and his daughter had to find a way to share him with her new stepmother. Rey was as nice to Bazine as she had to be, but in private she called her stepmother “that dirty whore who stole my dad.”

Rey had heard her father and Bazine having sex plenty of times. The brunette wasn't shy about the noises she made in their bedroom, and Rey could easily tell her dad was keeping her very happy that way. After feeling his big cock against her ass the other night, she was determined to make him feel better than Bazine ever could.

Ben’s suggestion that his daughter sit in on his classes that summer to get an idea of what college would be like couldn't have been more convenient. She didn't want to have to spend too much time stuck at home with her stepmother, and it meant she could have a lot of time with her father.

There, in Ben’s class, Rey kept crossing and uncrossing her legs as she sat in front, hoping he would catch a look at the skimpy lace panties she had on. She looked around the room and assessed the other girls in class. She knew she looked as good as any of them, if not better. It made Rey smile with satisfaction to see how her father's eyes were constantly returning to her. He must have glanced at the cleft between her ripe tits a hundred times.

Ben had helped himself to just as many looks at his daughter's creamy legs, but with the class coming down to the last few minutes, Rey decided to play hardball. She uncrossed her legs and opened them as wide as she could get away with in public, but it was still wide enough to give her father a teasing view of the slim gusset of her panties. She held her position with a pounding heart, waiting to see if the handsome professor would chance a glimpse between his daughter's thighs.

When Ben finally did, it was the first time he paused in his lecture and he actually seemed to lose his train of thought. Rey didn't know how many seconds her father was staring at her panties, but it was long enough to make her pussy flush with heat. He finally lifted his eyes to her face, and she gazed back at him with a triumphant smile.

Rey’s father attempted to keep going for a few more minutes, but she could tell he was struggling to hold on to his train of thought. She knew him well enough to know when he was talking about one thing while his mind was on something else. She almost giggled out loud. 

* * *

Ben ended the class ten minutes early and Rey knew it was because his concentration was completely blown. The fact that she could get that reaction out of him just from flashing her panties at him made her pussy soaked.

Rey's pulse sped up while the students gradually filed out of the room. As usual, there were a couple who stopped to ask Ben questions. Rey got up and acted like she was just waiting her turn. When the others finally left and they were finally alone in the classroom, Rey waited patiently. Ben seemed unusually quiet as he tucked his papers into his messenger bag and then slung it over his shoulder.

"Are we going out to lunch again?" Rey asked. So far, he'd taken her out to lunch every day she'd gone with him to classes. He had one more class in an hour and a half, and then they'd go home where her stepmother would be in the way.

"I don't know. Maybe," her father replied with a serious look. "I need to speak with you in my office before we do anything else."

Suddenly, Rey couldn't help feeling like a schoolgirl who'd done something bad to make the teacher mad, and it only made her pussy feel warmer. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been alone with her father in his office, but after spending the past ninety minutes trying to tease him every way she could think of, she didn’t know what to expect. If he was mad or upset about her behavior then her teasing must be working.

She followed her father to his office without saying a word, her mind spinning wildly with excitement and trepidation. Her nipples were hard with every step they took through the long hallways of the building. Rey began wishing she wasn't wearing the blouse so her father could see the way they were poking into her sports bra. She didn't even care if he ended up yelling at her. It might even be kind of hot. If he was going to yell at her for flashing her panties in class, then it would be completely fair to point out that he was looking.

By the time they reached Ben's office, Rey's heart was racing with excitement. He held the door for her like a gentleman, but then locked it once they were both inside. He went behind his desk and sat down while Rey remained standing, waiting to see what he was going to say.

Ben just sighed and took his time trying to put his words together. His sharp jawline flexed with tension as he mulled his incoming speech over in his mind, and Rey was mesmerized. His eyes softened a little as he looked up from his clasped hands to gaze at her. . The anticipation drove Rey crazy, and when the first thing out of her father's mouth was a long sigh she thought she would just explode.

"Am I in trouble, Dad?" she finally asked, feeling her face flush hot. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ben nodded. "You know perfectly well what you did. And that it's not just one thing, but a lot of things. Your behavior lately has been very troubling."

"Troubling? I'm sorry, Daddy," she said. "I didn't know I did anything to make you mad."

"Well, you did.” He paused, seeming to think over his phrasing again. “I just don't know what to do with you. I’m not  _ mad _ , exactly but I'm very concerned."

"Well, you're my dad. You can do anything you want with me," she said with a tremor in her voice.

Ben nodded again. The look on his face left no doubt that he caught her not-so-subtle suggestion. Then he breathed another deep sigh.

"You're not too old to be punished, you know," he told her.

Rey’s eyebrows creased in mock confusion. "Punished? Why would you want to punish me?"

"For one thing, coming to class dressed like that,” he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Geez, Dad, it's not like I'm the only one," she protested.

"You're the only one I'm concerned about," her father replied. "And you're the only one who spread her legs and flashed her panties."

Rey took a moment to summon all her courage. The nagging ache in her nipples and pussy should have helped, but as she stared into her father's eyes she just wanted to melt.

"I only did it because I thought you'd like it, Daddy," she said meekly.

Ben sighed again. "That's the problem. I did like it. But it's wrong, and you can't be doing things like that, especially when I'm in the middle of a class."

The nervous girl couldn't hold back a smile. Being in trouble didn't seem to matter in the least now that she knew her father liked seeing up her short skirt.

"You liked me sitting on your lap the other night, too," she pointed out.

"That was completely out of line," her father replied sternly.

"But you really liked it, Dad. I could tell. And I did, too, so what's the problem?"

"Seriously?” he scoffed. “That was completely inappropriate. And if that's not bad enough, I'm still in trouble with Bazine because of it."

"Why, Daddy? We didn't do anything wrong."

Ben frowned. "I shouldn't even tell you this, but I was still aroused later when we went to bed, and she knew it wasn't because of her."

Rey gasped loudly. Her face flushed all over again with excitement. "That's... _ amazing,” she said incredulously. _ “I'm sorry Bazine got mad, but it was just natural, right? It's not like we did anything that bad."

"It was very bad," her father admonished her. "And between your behavior then and today, don't go thinking you're too old now for a spanking."

Rey let that sink in a moment. Her father had never spanked her once, and she couldn't help wondering if punishing her was what he really had in mind. Either way, feeling him touch her ass for whatever reason was all she could think about now. As far as she was concerned, he could smack her ass as hard as he wanted.

"Okay, Daddy. If that's what you think," she said softly.

She moved over to the side of his desk, placed her hands on the edge and bent over far enough to let her ass arch out and lift the hem of her skirt up higher.

Ben got up slowly. Rey could see the evidence of his bulging cock in the front of his jeans. She started to imagine him pulling out his big shaft and spanking her with his cock, which only made her giggle uncontrollably.

"Is something funny?" he asked sharply.

"No, sir," she replied, lowering her head and waiting to see what he was going to do next.

Ben was a tall man, broad without being bulky, and he towered over his daughter as she bent over his desk. Rey felt him reach behind her and lift the bottom of her skirt up around her waist, exposing the pert cheeks of her ass in the thong that barely covered her pussy. The girl's entire body trembled as her father's large hand slipped over the inside of her warm thigh and began moving upward, ever so slowly.

"Daddy, you're killing me," she rasped, barely above a whisper.

The tips of his fingers barely brushed the edge of her aching mound as his hand moved higher, finally cupping one bare cheek of her ass. He let his hand rest there a moment or two before he started to squeeze and knead her flesh.

"I didn't even know you owned panties as slutty as this," he told her, his voice husky.

"You should come into my room more often," Rey suggested hopefully.

"Hmm, I suppose I'll have to. Just to see what kind of slutwear you keep hidden away. You shouldn't keep secrets from your father, young lady."

"I won't, Daddy, I promise."

Rey's pussy started pulsing while her father continued to fondle the bare cheek of her ass.

"In that case, explain why you were flashing your panties at me in class."

"Because I wanted you to like them."

"Hmm, and why was that so important to you?"

"I...can't say."

Rey felt a sharp, sudden swat across her ass from her father's open palm. It came completely by surprise and was hard enough to make her eyes water. The smack stung, yet it felt amazing and her pussy was beginning to leak into her tiny panties.

"No secrets from Daddy, remember?" Ben growled.

"But, Daddy..." Her weak protest was met with another hard, sudden smack across her ass, and another before she had a chance to catch her breath.

"Okay, okay," she finally surrendered. "Ever since I could feel you get hard for me I just wanted to get you hard again."

"That's dirty," Ben told her. "But at least you're being honest."

"Yes, Dad."

He then swatted her ass firmly across each cheek several times, raising a hot sting to the surface of her fine, young skin. Rey felt like her ass was on fire now, and she was afraid her wetness was going to leak down her thighs. . She never realized how good being smacked on her ass could feel. Chancing a sidelong glance at the front of her father's pants, she could see that his bulge was even bigger and harder than before.

Seconds later, Ben yanked his daughter's panties down, pushing them all the way to her ankles. Then he spanked her even harder, so many times she lost count. The rapidly rising force of his hand against her backside lit her skin on fire— each strike to her skin sending shots of electricity straight to her clit. She was so embarrassingly wet, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Her body was climbing, reaching for a peak that she never thought she’d reach without someone at least  _ touching _ her clit. Rey’s orgasm took her by surprise— her pussy clenched, grasping desperately and aching to be filled—and the sounds coming from her throat could barely be described as human. She was a mess, but she took everything he gave her— riding the waves of orgasm through to the very end. 

When the volley of open hand strikes finally stopped, the girl's flesh was burning with sensation. Her breathing was deep and ragged, and one glance at her father's pants showed he was rock hard and straining for freedom.

Before she had a chance to catch her breath, Bens fingers were slipping and sliding over his eighteen-year-old daughter's pussy lips. He rubbed them firmly but carefully, and before long one of his fingers slid into her hole and started stroking her slick inner sheath.

"Oh, my god, Daddy, don't stop," she whimpered helplessly.

"This is part of your punishment, baby girl," he announced. "This is what you get for teasing me."

"Oh, yes, please, punish me, Daddy," the girl mewled in heat.

Rey moaned deeply and ground her hips against the invasion of her father's finger. It felt so deep and thick, especially since all she had to compare it to were her own fingers or those of her friends. If his finger felt this good, she couldn't imagine how his rigid cock would feel.

"I think you like it when Daddy punishes you, baby girl," Ben said, his voice nearly breaking with his heavy breathing.

"Yes, Daddy, oh god, punish me," she moaned, her ass arching further outward to meet her father's thrusting finger. It felt like magic while her lush, young body rocked with trembles. The most delirious feeling of satisfaction flushed through her. Her pussy flushed hard and rippled with spasms of pleasure as another orgasm took control, her own father's finger sliding faster and faster.

Rey was lightheaded and barely through her climax when her father spun her around and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply, hungrily. His lips were warm and wet and his tongue quickly slid into her mouth. His hand slid between them and he soon pushed his finger back into her pussy while his free hand slid behind her and caressed the luscious curve of her ass underneath her skirt.

Rey was shivering so hard with pleasure she didn't think she'd ever stop. She felt the grinding hardness of her father's cock against her body as he pulled her as close as he could. Then she felt another finger slide into her. She felt so full it made her dizzy, and when the pads of both fingers started to rub against her g spot she thought her knees would buckle out from under her.

The ripples of yet another climax quivered through the girl's helpless body. She couldn't believe how good her father could make her feel. No wonder her stepmother acted like such a possessive bitch most of the time. When her eyes could focus again, she found him looking into her pretty face with an expression she'd never seen before. She'd never even seen him look at her stepmother that way. Not even close.

Finally, Ben pulled his fingers out of Rey's sodden pussy. In a daze, she turned and leaned back against his desk, barely realizing her well-worn panties were still on her father's office floor. She gazed at the huge bulge in his jeans. The ability to breathe or speak seemed to leave her as she watched his fingers grip the tab of his zipper and pull it down. He then unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants to his ankles. His hard, enormous cock was now perfectly outlined in the fabric of his snug boxer-briefs.

Rey had never seen anything like it. She whimpered out loud when he pushed his briefs down toward his pants, allowing that hot, imposing cock to bob and weave in the open. She stared in awe, never fully believing she'd ever really get to see the man's cock up close and so intimately.

She was in a daze as Ben took her hand and guided it to his thick, throbbing cock. Her fingers curled instantly around his shaft, eagerly gripping the silky heat of his rod.

"Stroke it for me, baby girl," her father told her in a low, husky tone.

"Yes, Daddy. Anything you want."

Rey's hand started to stroke along the rigid length of his swollen shaft. It was much bigger than the other two dicks she had stroked, and she wasn't sure she was doing it the way he liked until his moans of pleasure inspired her to keep stroking.

"Is it good, Daddy?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh yes, baby," he groaned. "So good. Don't stop. Just keep pumping it like a good girl."

As she kept stroking, precome started to drip out of her father's massive cock head. Rey made sure to get plenty of it on her fingers and made his shaft good and slippery as she rubbed it up and down. She gripped him tightly, amazed at how hard she could hold his dick without making him wince. But when she looked at his face all she could see was a look of passionate ecstasy. He was hers. She was sure of it and it made her feel powerful. At this moment, he belonged to her. It was as if Bazine didn’t even exist. 

"I'm getting close, sweetheart," he announced breathlessly.

He had her sit up on the side of his desk with her skirt pulled up around her hips, exposing her smooth, young pussy. Then she went back to work stroking his cock and cupping his large ball-sack in her other hand. She loved that he was shaved like she was and how smooth he felt all over.

While she steadily stroked his cock, Ben untied the knot holding her blouse together in front of her sports bra. He pulled it open and then pushed the bra up over the tops of her tits. He fondled her firmly, tweeking her hard nipples while he began pushing his hips and fucking his cock into her snugly gripping hand. If he'd only been standing a few inches closer, his cock would be pumping into her pussy. She wished he'd just shove her legs open wider and fuck her, but she'd never had anything as big as his cock inside her before.

He started kissing her again, pulling and twisting even harder on her swollen nipples. She had never loved being touched and handled so much before. The thrusts of his red-hot cock into her hand felt so intense and powerful. She finally brought her other hand from his balls to his shaft, wrapping both of them together around his granite girth.

Then he was grunting heavily, and spurting ropes of hot come began shooting out of her father's massive cock, spattering her pussy and inner thighs. She heard herself shriek excitedly when she felt his come splash on her slit. The only thing that could have felt better was if he were coming deep in her pussy.

She was completely fascinated, believing she must have made him feel as good as he made her. After he finished, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her hard.

"Oh, baby girl. You're so beautiful. Just amazing. I love you so much," he told her.

Rey had never felt so good in her life.

When he finally let go of her, he reached to the floor and picked up her skimpy panties, making a half-hearted attempt to use them to wipe her pussy clean. After that, he tucked the panties into his pants pocket instead of giving them back to her.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said. "It looks like we're gonna have to skip lunch today."

Rey giggled happily. "No problem, Dad," she replied. "This was MUCH better."

Ben's next and last class for the day started in ten more minutes. The two of them hastily pulled themselves back together and made it to the classroom just in time. Rey sat through the whole session smiling as she watched her father lecture. Every time he turned his back, she noticed the slight lump in his back pocket, realizing he still had her panties.

That evening after dinner and a couple of hours watching TV with Ben and Bazine, Rey went to her room, her mind filled with thoughts about her experience with her father. He had made her feel better than she ever imagined, and he hadn't even fucked her. She didn't like thinking of him lying in bed with her stepmother, but she was going back to campus with him the next day and he would be all hers again.

Butterflies warmed her tummy as she thought about his hard cock and the way it had throbbed in her hands. She would never forget the way he'd kissed her as long as she lived, and she couldn't wait to be alone with him in his office again to experience his needful kiss once more.

She slid out of her clothes without getting up, giggling softly when she remembered her father still had her panties. Naked, she lay back and spread her legs, reaching between them and dragging her fingers over her slit, remembering the way her father's much larger fingers had made her feel. She fingered her pussy and replayed the entire afternoon in her mind, moment by moment until two more orgasms left her breathless and sleepy.

* * *

In the morning, Rey woke up tingling. Her ass still felt tender from the hard spanking she had got in her father's office the day before, yet she couldn't wait to feel the sting of her father's broad hand again. She remembered Ben mentioning that he had a meeting on campus this morning, so she immediately got up and began getting ready.

She went down the hall to shower, and when she came out she could hear Ben and her stepmother having a heated discussion behind their bedroom door. Usually, when she paused to listen at her father's bedroom door it was to hear them having sex, but this morning was very different. It didn't take Rey long to realize Bazine had found the panties Ben had kept after their session in his office.

"And what the fuck are you doing with them in your pocket?" Rey could hear Bazine demanding to know.

"I, uhh, found them on the floor of the car," he lied.

"Hmm. What were they doing there?"

"I don't know. I just found them there and picked them up. I guess I just forgot I had them.”

"And I guess you have no idea why they reek of wet pussy, either," Bazine said skeptically.

Ben just groaned impatiently. "Give them back," he said. "I'll just put them in Rey's laundry basket where I'm sure she was planning to put them. Problem solved."

"That girl has a very unhealthy crush on you," she told him.

The argument kept going that way while Rey padded quietly down the hall to her room. 

_ Unhealthy crush, my ass _ , the girl thought while she decided what to wear. Pulling on a lace, neon pink thong, she wondered if she'd still be wearing it when they got home later that day. 

She dressed in a short sun dress she usually wore as a beach cover. The hem was flowing and loose, but even shorter than the skirt she'd worn the day before. The top had spaghetti straps and was cut low with a row of buttons down the front. Without a bra, and leaving the top button undone, it showed off her ripe tits beautifully.

She worked on her hair and makeup as quickly as she could and went downstairs. Even if she hadn't heard them arguing Rey would've caught the tension between her father and stepmother. When Bazine saw how the girl was dressed she rolled her eyes dramatically and muttered something. Rey was sure her stepmother had just called her a slut, but she didn't bother asking her to elaborate.

It was a relief to finally get in the car with her dad and head toward campus. Ben was quiet for the first few minutes, still upset from starting out the day with an argument. Rey finally broke the silence and admitted she heard some of what they were talking about.

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble, Dad," she told him.

"Don't you worry," her father reassured her. "Bazine’s just..."

"A bitch?"

Ben just laughed. It made Rey feel good to see his mood lighten up, and she couldn't wait to lighten it up even more.

"Did you put my panties in the laundry like you said?" she asked with a coy smile.

Her father returned the smile, then fished into his pocket with one hand and pulled out Rey's panties from yesterday. "Not yet," he grinned deviously. Then he held them to his face and inhaled deeply, making his daughter's face flush with warmth.

"I bet you're going to like the ones I'm wearing today even better," she teased.

Ben said he wanted to see them, but Rey laughed and told him she was waiting until she could flash him during class.

"We'll see about that," her father said with a cryptic smile.

Feeling bold, the girl reached over and started rubbing her dad's crotch while he drove. By the time they pulled into the faculty parking lot, his cock was rock hard and bulging in his pants.

When they got to Ben's office, Rey asked who his important meeting was with. Ben took a moment to lock the door.

"It's with you," he told her.

Rey's heart skipped. He was being serious, and now he was coming toward her with a sincere look on his face. But there was a devious gleam in his eyes that made her heart race. Her pulse beat even harder when he leaned over and kissed her, his hands going straight to the buttons on the front of her dress.

Her father's tongue was sweeping into her mouth when he reached into the open front of her dress and cupped her tits in his large hands. He squeezed her firmly, pulling and turning her nipples while they kissed. Rey felt his cock through his pants until he was just as hard as he had been in the car on the way over. She fumbled eagerly at his belt and zipper until she finally had that magnificent cock free and in her stroking hands.

Her pussy was already soaking through her tiny thong by the time her father broke off the kiss. He was looking at her like she'd never seen before, with a hard gaze that made her clit throb.

"Are you gonna spank me again, Daddy?" she asked, aching to hear him say yes.

He squeezed her pretty tits and looked her over carefully. "I should, since you upset your stepmother dressing like a slut again today."

Rey giggled at the pleased gleam in her father's admiring eyes.

"But maybe we'll save that for our lunch break," he went on. "There are a couple of things I couldn't stop thinking about all night and that's why I called a special meeting this morning."

"You were thinking about me?"

"Oh yeah," her father grinned, leaning over to suck each of her nipples.

Rey couldn't have been more pleased or excited. "What were you thinking?"

"I'll show you," he told her, pushing her dress down off her shoulders.

She helped him push her dress all the way off, leaving her in nothing but the bright, lace thong she put on. He took a long moment to look at her and run his hands over her sweet body before moving behind his desk. He unbuttoned his shirt and lowered his pants before sitting down in his chair.

Rey followed him and leaned against the desk. Ben told her to sit on the desk and plant her feet on the arms of his chair. He leaned in close between her open legs and started licking her around the edges of her panties. All she could do was sigh with pleasure. Her pulse jumped even higher when he pulled her panties out of the way and put his mouth on her.

"Oh god, Daddy, yessss," she moaned when her father's tongue began stroking up and down her pussy lips.

His agile, wet tongue flicked and lapped at her slit, fluttering over her clit and delving into her snug little hole. Rey was beside herself with arousal from the way her father's tongue made her feel. Her desire intensified as she looked down to watch her own father devour her pussy like it was candy.

"Oooooooh, Daddy," Rey huffed deeply, "I can't believe you were thinking about eating my pussy."

Her father just grunted in response and continued lapping and sucking the girl's slit while pushing a finger up inside her at the same time. Between his tongue and finger, Rey was soon arching her hips at his face and coming onto his hungry mouth.

After she came a second time, Ben backed away and pulled her soiled panties off her legs.

"Another souvenir," he grinned, twirling them on his finger. He sat back and gazed at her while stroking his cock.

"What else were you thinking, Dad?" she asked, eager to see what else he had in mind.

"I was thinking about the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen sucking my cock."

"Oh? And who's the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen?"

Rey didn't even wait for a reply before she slid off her father's desk and knelt on the floor between his open knees. Wrapping her hand around his thick, solid shaft, she took a moment to just admire his cock before leaning in to slide her tongue around the head.

Ben's sigh of pleasure gave Rey the courage to lick and explore his cock with her mouth and hand together. She stroked and licked and sucked on him until he was groaning breathlessly. Her pussy squeezed and ached with excitement as she realized how much she could please her sexy father.

She lost track of how long she spent stroking and sucking her father's rock-solid cock. Even the thought of making him come on her face was far at the back of her mind. She just wanted to suck and play all day.

But then he was pushing her off and guiding her back to her feet and back onto his desk. He stood up and held his cock between her legs, rubbing the head up and down her slippery lips.

"Did you like having Daddy come all over your naked cunt yesterday, baby?" he asked her.

"No, Dad. I loved it," she said. "But this time you're gonna come inside my pussy, right?"

"Mmmm, you get an A plus, baby girl," he snickered, pushing the head of his cock past her lips and into her.

Rey pulled in a sharp breath when she felt her father's fat cock ease into her pussy. And as he pushed harder, sinking his throbbing shaft into her body, inch by inch, she realized nothing they'd done up to now had felt as good as this.

She looked at him in a daze while he ground himself completely into her clasping cunt. Then he started thrusting back and forth, driving his cock in and out of her with long, forceful strokes.

"Dad," she whispered, barely able to draw a breath. "Fuck."

Soon he was kissing her harder than ever and pounding into her. Every time she decided he felt too big, her body stretched for him and she found herself thinking they were perfectly matched. Made to fit together.

With his swollen cock pumping steadily, Rey felt her pussy contract and squeeze while the orgasm rippled through her body. He took firm hold of her hips, his fingers digging into the meat of her body while he smashed his bare chest against her bouncing tits and fucked her with all his might.

Suddenly he was pounding his rigid cock into her body harder than ever. She could even feel the eruption of wet warmth deep in her pussy when he came inside her with a deep growl.

Rey felt high the whole time they were putting their clothes back on and getting ready to get to their first class of the day. Nothing could ever feel as good as being loved and fucked by her incredible father. She knew she would claim him back from her stepmother. Someday, somehow. It didn't matter how long it would take.

Rey barely heard her father's lecture once the class started. She was smiling at the delicious ache of her freshly fucked pussy. She lost track of how many times she caught him sneaking looks at her pussy when she flashed him, and she wondered if he could see the dribbles of come oozing out and tickling her slit.

She had been thinking the day before was the best day of her life, but now she was thinking today was. She could only imagine how good tomorrow would be.


End file.
